Heartbreaker
by NoInkInMyPen
Summary: Ch 5 is up Ryan Hafner and John Cena have been inseparable their entire lives. Their romantic relationship has been going strong for years, but it is soon tested in ways that neither would have ever expected. Can they survive? Part 2 of the 'Addicted' S
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story will feature alot of flashbacks. For some reason, when I use the i for the fbs, it doesn't work. Hopefully they should be obvious, but if not, just ask! Also, Ryan and Travis were in the habit of calling John and Carol Cena (John's parents) Aunt and Uncle because of the very close relationship the families shared.  
  
**********  
  
Summary: Ryan Hafner and John Cena have been inseperable their entire lives. Their relationship, which has been strong and steady for years, is about to be tested in ways neither would have ever expected. Can they survive?  
  
(takes place 6 months after the epilogue of "Now I See")  
  
**********  
  
Seven year old Ryan Hafner walked next door and rapped lightly on the screen door, and stepped back when someone came to answer it. "Hi John."  
  
"Hi Ryan." Eight year old John Cena pulled open the door. Ryan came in and they walked toward the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Aunt Carol." Carol Cena looked down and smiled.   
  
"Hi Ryan. Is Travis coming over later?" The little girl nodded.  
  
"Yep, whenever John calls him." John went to do just that and left the two alone in the kitchen.  
  
"So, Ryan, are you the scorekeeper today?"  
  
She sighed. "Yes, and I'm supposed to write the stats down. I'd rather be playing but some of the boys don't want a girl playing."  
  
Carol winked at her. "It's just because you play better then them."  
  
"I think so too." They both giggled, but stopped as soon as John came back in the room.  
  
"Mom, everyone will be here in an hour, and today is a grilled cheese day. You coming outside, Ry?"  
  
She nodded. "Yep." Carol looked at their retreating forms and smiled.   
  
"Something wonderful will come from that one day."  
  
**********  
  
"Yes, Sam, I tried it on. Yes, it fits fine. No, I don't think you're wrong in having both of us. Well then tell Amy to stop eating so much. Yes, Sam, I know she's pregnant. Uhuh. Are you sure you're not?" Ryan rolled her eyes as John walked into their home office. "You're right Sam, that wasn't funny. Uhhuh. I'll talk to you later. Bye Sam." John came over and kissed Ryan on top of her head.  
  
"Is Sam going crazy again?"  
  
"Again? Don't you mean still?"  
  
He laughed and sat on the desk in front of her. "That's it. Don't worry, after the wedding she'll be fine. She's just stressed because she couldn't offend anyone by having a small wedding, and there are so many things still left to be done."  
  
Ryan stood up and stepped in between his legs. "We are not having a big wedding, got it?"  
  
John wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Ry, when we get engaged no one will believe it, so they will all keel over in shock. We won't have to worry about it."  
  
"Maybe not then." Ryan and John had been together so long that most people who knew them actually doubted they would ever get married, and believed that they would just continue the way they were.  
  
"So, what time are we leaving tonight?"  
  
"The flight leaves at 1, so around 11:30?"  
  
"Sounds good." They were flying back home to West Newbury, Massachusetts. The next day was their anniversary, but it was also the anniversary of the day her parents died. John sighed, knowing they were both thinking of that fateful day.  
  
*****It was the last day of school in their eighth grade year, and Ryan and John were running around during their study hall finalizing plans for their party that night at John's place. Ryan and her twin brother Travis were staying at the Cena's while their parents were out of the country. She came around the corner by the gym to find John in a heated discussion with Anthony Criss, a guy that Ryan had been flirting with lately. Anthony looked up and saw Ryan, and he just walked away. She went over to John. "What's going on?"  
  
John stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Not much. I told him to stay away from you."  
  
"Why would you do that?" He ignored her and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the stairwell. She jerked her hand back. "John, I asked why?"  
  
"Because I don't want him doing this."  
  
Ryan shook her head, confused. "Doing what?"  
  
He licked his lips lightly, and leaned in to give her a small kiss. "That."  
  
Ryan smiled slightly. "I thought I was just 'one of the guys'." He put his hands on her waist.   
  
"You were never really just 'one of the guys', Ry. You're way too beautiful for that." She smiled again and leaned in to kiss him, when someone barged into the stairwell. It was Travis.  
  
"I hate to interrupt Ry, but we need to go the office." He held up the slip that was sent for them.  
  
She pulled away from John. "We? What happened?"  
  
Travis shook his head. "I don't know, but we should get over there." Ryan looked up at John.  
  
"I'll come find you after." He nodded, and they walked away.  
  
"You will tell me about that later Ryan."  
  
"Sure I will." They walked into the office with smiles on their faces, which immediately fell when they saw who was there. It was John's mother Carol, who had tears in her eyes, and their principle. Carol stood and reached for Travis and Ryan. The principal also stood, and signaled towards an unusually empty office. They all went in and sat.  
  
Carol sat down and pursed her lips nervously. "Travis, Ryan, I have some bad news." Travis reached for Ryan's hand. "The plane that your parents were on...it crashed this morning shortly after takeoff, about 20 miles from the coast."  
  
"Oh God." Ryan's voice was barely above a whisper. Travis grabbed Ryan and hugged her, while looking at Carol over her head.   
  
"Survivors?"  
  
Carol shook her head sadly. "No. I am so sorry." Ryan suddenly jerked her way out of Travis's grasp and started for the door. "Honey, where are you going?"  
  
"I need John." By this time a new class had started, so she ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. She entered after a moment and went up to the teacher's desk. "I need John to come with me." The teacher saw Ryan's tearstained face and nodded. John had heard and came up to the desk.  
  
"Ry?"   
  
Her eyes filled again. "Not here." They were stared at by classmates as they walked out. As soon as the door was shut, Ryan lost it. John grabbed her in his arms, and just let her cry.   
  
"Ryan, what happened?" She was hardly able to talk, but he understood that something had happened involving her parents. Luckily his mother and Travis were coming up the stiars at that moment. He looked to them for an answer. "Mom?"  
  
"Not here John. Just get your stuff, we need to go home." He did that, and within minutes they were in the car on the way back to his house. Ryan went to be by herself in John's room, and he, Travis, and Carol sat at the kitchen table. "Travis, are you sure you want to hear all of this now?"  
  
"Aunt Carol, I can either hear it from you or go watch it on the news. I'd rather listen to you." She nodded.  
  
"OK. What they think happened was that the engine just simply failed this morning, about twenty miles off the coast. There were 153 people on the plane, and there are no survivors." Travis just shook his head, stunned. His father worked for the government and had to go to England on business, so his mother decided to tag along and make a mini vacation out of it. Ryan and Travis had both opted to stay home and finish middle school with their friends.  
  
John stood. "I'm going to go talk to Ryan."  
  
"She might want to rest John."  
  
"I know her mom, trust me." He left, and Travis still sat in somewhat of a daze at the table.  
  
"So what happens now?"  
  
"Well, we have alot of arrangements to make."  
  
Travis shook his head. "No, I meant about me and Ryan. Where do we go, what do we do?"  
  
"John and I are your godparents Travis, and we would love nothing more than to have you with us."  
  
"You already have five kids Aunt Carol. Can you handle two more?" She walked around the table and hugged him.   
  
"We love you so much Travis. You have always had a home here." He nodded.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No need for thanks, sweetie."  
  
"Ryan was supposed to transfer to Cushing in the fall."   
  
"She still can if she wants."  
  
"Maybe she will." He stood and looked out the window, to his darkened house next door. "I don't want to stay there."  
  
"You don't have to. We'll do some rearranging tonight, and we'll get rooms done for the two of you in the next few days."  
  
"I think I'm going to go lie down." He went upstairs to find a room to crash in, and saw Ryan lying in John's arms sobbing in his room. He quickly walked by and went into John's older brother Bobby's room. He sat down and put his head in his hands, and the tears began to flow.*****  
  
Ryan looked into John's eyes, and he could see the sadness there. "You gonna be okay, Ry?" She smiled weakly.  
  
"Yeah. It's been 12 years John, I need to get over it."  
  
"You never have to get over it Ryan."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, I do. Plus I have another occassion to be happy about."  
  
John smiled. "Our anniversary. May 24th. I cannot believe we've been together for that long."  
  
Ryan lightly punched him in the arm. "ALMOST twelve years. Some time in there was lost to you being a jerk."  
  
"Hey now, we don't need to bring that up."  
  
She grinned. "No, we don't."  
  
He leaned forward and gave her a long kiss. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, John."  
  
********** 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh yes, oh yes, Randy Orton has returned!!! I knew it as soon as I saw him in the mask...unfortunately, I think my neighbors heard that I knew it too *blush* I was just a teensy bit excited. Melissa: How about you can be Jeff's 'friend', and I'll be Randy's? :)  
  
**********  
  
As their plane was descending early the next morning, Ryan turned to John. "Do you know who's picking us up?"  
  
"I think Boog is." Sean "Boog" Cena was one of John's younger brothers. They got off the plane and immediately spotted Sean by the door. John grabbed him in a brotherly hug. "Hey man."  
  
"Hey John." Sean reached for Ryan. "Princess."  
  
She pulled back from the hug and laughed. "Wow, who trained you?"  
  
He took her carry-on and smiled. "You'll meet her tonight."  
  
Ryan gave him a surprised look. "I was kidding actually. But who is she?"  
  
"Like I said, you can meet-and judge, I'm sure- her later."   
  
"Judge is such a harsh word, Sean." He gave her a pointed look. "I just have to make sure she's good enough for you."  
  
"She is, trust me."  
  
**********  
  
Ryan smiled as they pulled up in front of the Cena household. "Wow, does it feel good to be back." She spared a glance for her old home next door. "It looks nice." Sean saw where she was looking and nodded.  
  
"They've kept it up nice," he said, referring to his neighbors. He started to say something else but was interrupted by John's mother coming out of the house.   
  
"Oh, it is so good to see you two," she said, hugging both John and Ryan.  
  
"It's good too see you too, Aunt Carol." Ryan said.  
  
"How are you, Mom?" John asked her.  
  
"I'm doing great. Travis called earlier."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He said that if any of us wanted to go to Boston tonight there will be tickets waiting for us at the will call box."  
  
John laughed. "I know without asking that that's where we'll be going." Ryan yawned.   
  
"I need a nap first.  
  
**********  
  
Ryan awoke a few hours later to find herself alone in her old room. She went downstairs and saw Matt, another one of John's younger brothers. "Hey Mattie!"  
  
He stood up and hugged her. "I am so not seven anymore Ry."  
  
She sat next to him and grabbed a cookie off his plate. "Are you sure."  
  
"Absolutely. So did John tell you the good news?"  
  
She shook her head. "Obviously not."  
  
"I can't believe you don't know."  
  
"Matt, don't drag it out."  
  
He chuckled. "Fine. You know how WWE has finished picking it's new interns for this year?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Last year I got stuck with SUCH a brat. Can't wait to see who I get this year."  
  
There was a twinkle in Matt's eye. "It's probably a good thing you like me then."  
  
Ryan's eyes widened and she threw her arms around him. "Are you serious? I didn't think you were really going to apply!" John heard her raised voice and walked into the room.  
  
"Matt, you trying to steal my woman?" he asked jokingly.  
  
Matt shrugged. "I can't help it man, they all want me." Ryan turned to John.  
  
"Like you didn't tell me he was my new intern."  
  
"I figured he'd want to." John looked down at his watch. "Did you want to go?"   
  
The smile slowly disappeared from Ryan's face. "Umm, yeah. Let me grab a jacket." She came back pulling on a zip up, and they walked out to Matt's jeep. The drive to the cemetary was short, and John waited while Ryan went up by herself. He saw her stop and lean down, but he couldn't hear what she was saying. She came back a while later, and tried to hide the fact that she'd been crying. John put his arms around her.  
  
"I bet I can cheer you up."  
  
Ryan pulled back and wiped her face. "How's that?"  
  
"A huge hot fudge sundae at Addie Joe's."  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
**********  
  
Ryan plunked down her spoon and groaned. "Ugh. No more."  
  
John chuckled and set his spoon down. "Wow, I am full."  
  
"It was really good though...we need one of these in LA."  
  
"That would be good." They stood, and John looked at the clock on the wall. "We need to get back and pick everyone up if we want to make it to Boston by 7." They went back to the house and found a note taped to the front door. Ryan grabbed it and read it out loud.  
  
"Ryan and John- Dad had a late appointment in Boston, so we are all meeting at the stadium at 6:30, at the wc box. See you there! Matt." She looked at John. "Since when did your dad start taking clients in Boston?" John's dad was a lawyer who usually stayed closer to home.  
  
He shrugged. "Recently, I'm assuming. So I'm guessing we just go?"  
  
"Guess so." They got back in the jeep and arrived in Boston an hour and a half later. Walking up to the stadium, Ryan took a deep breath and smiled. "I love Boston."  
  
John laughed. "No, you love Fenway Park."  
  
She grabbed his hand as they walked up to his family. "That, and Nomar. That boy is fine."  
  
John stopped, and gave her an offended look. "Hey, this boy is fine too." Ryan put her free hand behind his neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss.  
  
"This boy is very fine. Besides, Nomar's engaged to Mia Hamm. If he wasn't though..." she trailed off.  
  
"Funny." John let go of her hand to hug his dad. "Hey Dad. When did you start booking clients here?"  
  
"It's a one time thing, John." He reached for Ryan. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Good, thanks, Uncle John. How are you?"  
  
"Good, I'm doing good." Carol, who was talking with the person at the ticket window, turned to Ryan.  
  
"Ryan, they need some proof that you are you." Ryan rolled her eyes and took her license out of her purse and handed it to the woman.   
  
"I'm me, I promise."  
  
The woman gave a small smile and handed Ryan the tickets. "Sorry about that Ms. Hafner, but we have to be certain. Enjoy the game."  
  
"Thank you." Their seats were a few rows back behind the visiting dugout, so Ryan and John went down to try to get Travis's attention during batting practice. He saw them waving, and came over and enveloped Ryan in his arms.   
  
"How are ya princess?"  
  
She pulled back and smiled. "I'm doing fabulous. How are you?"  
  
He grunted. "Haven't you been watching ESPN lately?"  
  
"Living with John? Of course. I was just trying to be polite." He ignored that and shook hands with John.   
  
"Hey man."  
  
"Hey Trav. Foot feeling better?" Travis had recently come off the DL from a broken toe.  
  
"Yeah, it's doing ok, thanks." He focused his attention back on Ryan. "Did you go?"   
  
She nodded, knowing what he was referring to. "Mmhhmm. Had a nice conversation."  
  
"Good." His batting coach was giving him a look, so Travis excused himself, and Ryan and John went back to their seats. Sean lenaed over and whispered in her ear.   
  
"So, when does Leigh's interrogation start?" Leigh was Sean's new girlfriend. Ryan looked past him to the small blond and giggled. Before she could answer, John leaned over.  
  
"You can wait till after the game if you want."  
  
Ryan and Sean both look confused. "Aren't we just going back home?"  
  
John shook his head and held up his cell phone. "That was Rob. He invited the 'younger group' to come over for awhile after the game. Julia's going to be there." Julia Sorrick was Rob's fiancee, as well as Ryan's best friend.  
  
Ryan's smile brightened. "I haven't talked to her in like two days. But no video cameras, and keep your pants on this time."  
  
Sean laughed. "Are you going through Julia withdrawl?" Ryan nodded in mock seriousness.  
  
John smirked at the last part of her comment. "No promises, Ry. No promises."  
  
********** 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I finally have the urge to write again!!! I'm hoping everything sounds alright, everything I've written for this and the rest of my stories (because I have a couple chapters of a new one to post) sounds a bit off.  
  
**********  
  
After the game, which the Indians lost 12 to 3, Ryan, John, Matt, Sean, and Leigh drove the short distance to Rob's house. They walked in and were greeted by Rob and Julia, who immedialtely dragged Ryan upstairs. Ryan pulled her arm out of Julia's grasp and laughed. "Jules, what is the issue?"  
  
"We need to go to the store." Julia had a slightly panicked look in her eyes.  
  
"OK, why?"  
  
"Umm...we just need to."  
  
"Julia, what is going on?"  
  
She chewed on her lower lip before answering Ryan. "I think I'm pregnant." Ryan just stared, until Julia got fed up. "Well, say something?"  
  
"I don't know what to say. I guess you want to get a test?"   
  
Julia nodded. "Yes, but you have to get one too. I don't want to do it alone." They walked down the stairs and stopped in the kitchen, each grabbing their coats.  
  
"I don't need one, though." John came up behind her and kissed her neck.  
  
"Need what babe?"  
  
"Oh, um...a vacation. She thinks we need an all girl vacation."  
  
Julia grabbed Ryan's arm again and started for the door. "Yeah, but right now we need a mini vacation to go to the store. We'll be back." They left a perplexed John in the kitchen. Ryan couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Yeah, 'cause going to the store is stressful."  
  
Julia's look became serious. "This time it is."  
  
**********  
  
Ryan and Julia were able to sneak back in the house, each hiding a paper bag beneath their jacket. They dropped them in the upstairs bathroom and joined everyone else back in the living room. Ryan plopped down on John's lap and started talking to Leigh. "So, Leigh, tell me about yourself."  
  
The girl giggled loudly, and Ryan fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Well, what would you like to know?"   
  
'That voice is going to drive me insane,' she thought to herself. "Well, are you still in school?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm a junior at BU. What about you?"  
  
Ryan shook her head. "No, I graduated three years ago from Springfield College. What's your major?"  
  
"Fashion Merchandising. What was yours?"  
  
"Marketing, though my job isn't really in that field."  
  
Leigh's nose crinkled. "Oh, that's right. You do something with wrestling, don't you?"  
  
Ryan tried not to look offended. "Yes, and I love it."  
  
Leigh flipped her hair and sighed. "Wrestling is just so...dirty."  
  
Ryan tensed a bit before replying. "How can you be with someone who is so into it then."  
  
"Well, I'm hoping he'll get over this little phase."  
  
Ryan gave her an incredulous look. "How can you say that?" Julia looked over and saw that Ryan was about to go off on Leigh, so she walked over.  
  
"Ry, can you come upstairs, please?" She got off of John's lap and shot Leigh another look before following Julia. They went upstairs and sat on the bed in Julia and Rob's bedroom. "I think I'm ready."  
  
"I still can't believe you're making me do it."  
  
"Well, it makes me feel better." Ryan sighed and grabbed the box from Julia's outstretched hand and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Whatever." Ryan came out a few minutes later. "Your turn." Julia went in, then came out a couple minutes later.  
  
"OK, they're both on the counter."  
  
"You did keep them separate, right?"  
  
"Um, yeah, I think so. Mine is on the left. Besides, if one of them is positive, we'll know, right?"  
  
"Right." The way Ryan said that caused her to receive a doubtful look from Julia. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing." The next ten minutes were silent as they waited. As soon as the clock switched numbers, both girls jumped up like a shot. "Ry, can you check?"  
  
"Sure." She walked in the bathroom and grabbed a stick. "Well, it must be yours."  
  
"It is, isn't it?"  
  
Ryan smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It's positive." A smile slowly blossomed across Julia's face.  
  
"Wow." She walked in the bathroom to grab some kleenex, but what she saw on the counter stopped her in her tracks. "Ry?"  
  
"Yeah?" Julia picked up the other test and showed her.   
  
"You picked up your test, not mine."  
  
"What?" Ryan grabbed the stick from her and looked. "Oh, God. I'm pregnant."  
  
**********  
  
Ryan and Julia walked slowly back downstairs, both still in a bit of a daze. Ryan sat next to John and grabbed his hand. He looked at her quizically. "Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded. "Sort of. Can we go talk?"  
  
"Of course." He stood and pulled her up next to him. They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, but Ryan stood and started pacing a moment later. "Ryan, what's going on?"  
  
She sighed and started wringing her hands. "OK, you know that I love you, right?"  
  
"Yes, and I love you."  
  
"We're meant for each other." A statement, not a question.  
  
John smiled. "No doubt in my mind."  
  
Ryan took a deep breath. "You want to have a family with me, right?" John stood and hugged her.  
  
"Baby, of course I do. Where is this going?"  
  
"Well, Julia pulled me upstairs because she thought she was pregnant. So we went to the store to get a test, and it was positive."  
  
John nodded, thinking he understood. "And that got you wondering about us?"  
  
"Sort of. See, Julia wanted me to take a test too." An unreadable look passed across his face.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Sorry this is a short one, but it feels so good to be writing again!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A large smile spread across John's face. "We're going to have a baby?"  
  
"Yeah, we are. Do you think we could keep it to ourselves for awhile?"  
  
"Sure, we should enjoy it first, before everyone knows." He stopped to think for a second. "Would family be okay?"  
  
"Mmhmm. I just meant no one in the company."  
  
The smile on John's face just grew larger as he pulled Ryan down onto his lap. "That works for me."  
  
**********  
  
Ryan woke up late the next morning and found herself alone in bed, so she got went downstairs to find someone. "Anybody still here?"  
  
"Kitchen!" she heard John's voice yell back. Ryan walked in and wrapped her arms around him from behind.   
  
"Hi sexy," she said with a laugh. John turned and gave her a long kiss.  
  
"Morning baby."  
  
Ryan released him and headed for the fridge. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Work, it's after noon."  
  
"No way." She looked at the microwave clock and saw that it was actually closer to one. "I didn't mean to sleep that late."  
  
John handed her a plate filled with fruit and sat down. "We didn't get home until after 3."  
  
"True."  
  
"Not to jump right into this or anything, but when can we tell them?" John asked, anxiously referring to the baby.  
  
"Eager much?" He gave her a cocky grin and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I'm eager for a lot of things, baby."   
  
"I bet you are."  
  
"Seriously though, they like good news. It would ne nice to give them some."  
  
Ryan wiped her mouth and nodded. "As soon as I get it confirmed by the doctor we can."  
  
"Can you get in before we leave?"   
  
Ryan stood and set her plate in the sink. "I'll go call now." She grabbed the cordless phone from the counter and sat down on the living room couch. She dialed the barely remembered number, and waited for an answer.  
  
"Dr. Stevenson's office, Shelly Robinson speaking," an elderly sounding woman answered.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Robinson, it's Ryan Hafner."  
  
"Ryan, dear, how are you?" Shelly Robinson was the old secretary at the junior high that Ryan and John attended, as well as a family friend, and had recently started working at the doctor's office after a short retirement.  
  
"I'm doing pretty well thanks. How are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. Did you need an appointment?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"Is it for you?"  
  
"Yes. I need, well...I need a pregnancy test." Ryan hated to admit that to Mrs. Robinson, who had very strict views on premarital children/sex.  
  
"That's wonderful Ryan. I bet John's thrilled."  
  
She was a bit puzzled. "He is. I thought you would be upset."  
  
"Oh no dear. My Jenny got herself pregnant not a year after you left for Cushing, and she couldn't have raised a better child. She married the man last year, after giving me another grandchild, and they are very happy together."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that."   
  
"We'll have to talk more when you come in. Can you be here today around 3?" Ryan glanced at the clock and saw that it was just past 1.  
  
"Sure. I'll see you then. Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome Ryan. See you later." They hung up, and Ryan went back in the kitchen.   
  
"I have an appointment at 3."  
  
"Good. Not to dampen anything, but I was thinking."  
  
Ryan gave him a teasing grin. "Uhoh, that's not good."  
  
John wrinkled his eyebrows and sat down. "I didn't even say anything yet."  
  
"I know, but you were thinking, so I know it can't be good."  
  
"Harsh baby."  
  
"I know. Continue please."  
  
"Like I was saying, I was thinking. You aren't going to want to raise a baby in Los Angeles, are you?"  
  
An uncomfortable look crossed Ryan's face. "It's no secret that I prefer Massachussets to California, John." He nodded and looked down at his watch.   
  
"I didn't mean to upset you sweetie. We can talk about it later. I've got an errand to run, but I'll be back in time for you appointment."  
  
Ryan sighed, but nodded. "Alright, we'll talk later."  
  
**********  
  
"Ryan, come on back." Ryan sighed at the nurses words, but stood. She stopped at the front counter.   
  
"Mrs. Robinson, if John shows up will you have him come back please?"  
  
"Of course."   
  
"Thank you." Ryan gave her a smile and walked back to the scale.  
  
"So how are you feeling today Ryan?" The nurse, Patty, asked her.  
  
"Alright I guess. Anxious to find out if the test was right."  
  
"If you want to have a seat in that room, I'll be right back to find out." A half hour later, a beaming Ryan walked back up to the nurses desk.  
  
"I'll assume it's positive dear?" Mrs. Robinson asked her.  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you. John never showed up?"  
  
"About five minutes ago, he's out in the lobby. I told him you were about finished, so he decided to wait."  
  
"OK, thanks. See you later."  
  
"Bye Ryan." Ryan opened the door to the waiting room and found a very sheepish looking John sitting in a chair.  
  
"I am so sorry I'm late."  
  
"Is it at least a good reason?"  
  
"Oh yeah. But it's a surprise, you'll find out later tonight."  
  
"A surprise?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll go after supper."  
  
"You're gong to make me wait?"  
  
"Yes I am. Besides, you're eating for two now, you can't miss a meal."  
  
"Please do not turn into Travis." Travis's wife Mikaela had given birth about a year before, and Travis was way too overprotective with her.  
  
"I had to learn from someone."  
  
"No you didn't. Did you drive?"  
  
"Yeah." He smirked at her and started talking in an odd voice. "you lookin for a ride pretty lady?"  
  
"Why thank you kind sir. My boyfriend was supposed to pick me up, but he was late so I walked."  
  
"I hope it wasn't too far for you ma'am."  
  
"Not at all." They got into the car and drove the five minutes back to John's parents.  
  
"You really aren't mad?"  
  
"No, even though I should be. What is my surprise?"  
  
"OK, that came out of nowhere. But I'm not showing you until after supper."  
  
"Fine." They walked into the house and found a very full dining room. Both of John's parents, all four brothers, and three significant others. "Gee, I think we're late."  
  
"You are young lady," Carol pretended to chastise them. "Try to find some seats, I'm about to pull the lasagna out of the oven."  
  
John pulled out a seat for Ryan, then sat next to her. "It smells great Mom."  
  
"Thanks John." The group ate in mostly quiet conversation until the end of the meal, when John stood up.  
  
"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Actually, we have an announcement to make," he said, pulling Ryan up beside him. "Ryan's pregnant." Carol stood and threw her arms around both John and Ryan.  
  
"That is such good news! I am so happy for you two!" John's dad came over and offered congratulations, and everyone else followed. It got quiet again, although John remained standing.  
  
"There is something else though. I've got a surprise for Ryan, though I know it will thrill more than just her. The thing is, we have to go to it, so anyone who wants to come is more than welcome." There was some confusion, as everyone decided who was rising with who, but eventually they were on the road. John drove across town and pulled into a driveway. Everyone got out and gathered on the front lawn. "I know that while I am a warm weather kind of guy, Ryan lives for cold New England nights and hot chocolate. That is why I met with a realtor this afternoon, and am able to give her this." He handed Ryan a small box. "Open it."  
  
"John, what is going on?"  
  
"Just open it." She did, and tears came to her eyes.  
  
"You bought a new house." He just nodded. "Oh baby, thank you so much!" She wrapped her arms around him. "I can't believe you did this."  
  
"I know you'll be happier here, and since I'll have you, I know I will."  
  
Ryan opened her mouth to say something else, but Matt interrupted. "Enough with the sappiness bro. Let's see this place!"  
  
********** 


	5. Chapter 5

**********  
  
*2 days later*  
  
"Matt, did you find that file yet?" Ryan yelled to him as they were working in her office.  
  
"No. Are you sure Sam doesn't have it?"  
  
Ryan gave him an odd look. "Why would Sam have it?"  
  
"Because every time you lose something she finds it. Hey!" he yelled when an empty water bottle hit the back of his leg. "That wasn't fair."  
  
"Your point is what again?"  
  
"Mature Ry. Do you want me to go check with her?"  
  
She shook her head and got up. "No, I will. Thanks though." She walked to the office next to hers and went in without knocking. "Hey Sam."  
  
Sam, who was on the phone, waved and rolled her eyes at the person she was talking to. "No, I don't want yellow, I want blue. Yes, I'm sure I ordered blue. Great, thank you." She hung up the phone and banged her forehead against her desk. "Remind me why we didn't elope in Vegas?"  
  
"Because I can name twenty people right off the bat that would beat the two of you." Sam got a gleam in her eye and looked pointedly at Ryan's stomach.  
  
"Don't you mean twenty-one?" Ryan laughed and grabbed some candy from Sam's desk.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did. Did you spill that to Shane yet?"  
  
Sam's eyed widened in innocence. "You said not to."  
  
"Sam."  
  
"OK, ok, so I did. But I didn't tell anyone else."  
  
"Good. Do you know where that stuff is Steph wanted us to look over?"  
  
"The old appearance stats?"  
  
Ryan shrugged. "Whatever they were. Neither Matt nor I can find them, and it's starting to bug me."  
  
Sam laughed and walked over to her filing cabinet. "Aren't pregnant women supposed to be forgetful?"  
  
"That's what I tried to tell her," a new voice interrupted. The women turned to see Shane standing there. Sam practically squealed and ran to him.  
  
"Hey sexy."   
  
Ryan groaned. "Can't you two be disgusting somewhere else?" Shane chuckled and let go of Sam. He walked over to Ryan and gave her a hug.  
  
"Hi there miss glow worm. Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks Shane. What time does your show start tonight?" The RAW brand was performing in Hartford, not too far from the offices in Stamford.  
  
"5. Are you coming?" Ryan nodded.  
  
"Matt and I are tagging along with Sam. I'll see you both there?" They nodded. "Thanks again for the file Sam."  
  
"Your welcome," she replied, though Ryan could tell she was completely focused on Shane. She walked back into the office and found Matt sitting in her chair, talking on the phone. She sat down in a chair across from him.  
  
"Why is everyone on the phone when I try to talk to them today?" Matt smirked at her and talked into the phone.  
  
"Yeah man, your woman is being a pain." He knew that would rile Ryan up, and it did.  
  
"Excuse you pretty boy? Give me that phone." She snatched it out of his hand and sat on the edge of her desk. "Hi baby." She melted at John's chuckle.  
  
"Are you making fun of Matt?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Right. Are you going to the show tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm dragging Matt, and we're going with Sam. I'd still rather be with you." John, along with the rest of the Smackdown crew was in Japan on the Far East Tour.  
  
"I know baby. Two more days."  
  
"I know." She heard some shouts in the background and knew what was coming next.  
  
"Ry-"  
  
"I know, I heard Mr. Hardy. Tell the sensei of Mattitude I said hi, and I'll talk to you later."  
  
"He used that name last night on our Confidential piece." Ryan had started calling him that after they went out to eat one night, and it had stuck ever since.  
  
"What a goob."  
  
"I know. I'll call you after the show. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Bye."  
  
"Bye." She hung up the phone and looked at Matt. "How about we waste one more hour on this crap, then hit somewhere for lunch?"  
  
"Works for me."  
  
**********  
  
"So is Shane going to win tonight?" Ryan asked Sam as the three of them sat in the crowd at the house show later that night.  
  
"Yeah, he's beating Rodney. Both Mark Henry and Jeff are going to interfere though."  
  
"Interesting." The show went off without a hitch, and Matt and Ryan were back at her apartment a few hours later.  
  
"Ry, you realize that you and John have a total of 3 homes right now?"  
  
"And that matters because...?"  
  
"Just pointing it out. Popcorn?" he asked, and held up the bag. She nodded, and he popped it in the microwave."Are you going to sell the house in LA?"  
  
"I would assume. It's not practical for us to have that many places. I don't know though, we'll figure it out eventually. How was the intern meeting yesterday?"  
  
He shrugged and pulled the popcorn out. "It was alright. There were only five others."   
  
"Any cute girls?" Ryan asked, and bumped his shoulder with hers.   
  
"A couple," he said and bumped her back. "Well, one. Her name is Kelly."  
  
"Who is she with?"   
  
"Stephanie McMahon."  
  
Ryan grimaced as she sat on the couch. "I feel bad for her."  
  
"Why, I thought you liked Stephanie?"  
  
"I love Steph to death, but she works the shit out of her interns, especially the ones she thinks will be offered positions. She knows how hard this business can be, and she liked to prepare people for it."  
  
"So I should be lucky I got you?"  
  
"You should be thrilled."  
  
**********  
  
*Tuesday night, Smackdown taping*  
  
"Matt, is John back yet?" Ryan pounced on him as soon as he walked through the door.  
  
"I just saw him in the hallway. Vince stopped him, or I'm sure he would be here by now."  
  
"I'll just go interrupt, thanks." She left the office in a hurry and as she rounded the corner she ran into something...or someone. "Ouch!"  
  
"Ow, damn." Ryan got up off the floor and offered her hand to the girl she knocked down.  
  
"I'm so sorry about that." The girl brushed herself off and smiled.   
  
"Don't worry about it. I was spacing, so it was probably my fault. I just met the hottest wrestler, and I'm still on cloud nine."  
  
Ryan had to laugh at that. "There are plenty of hotties around here. You sure you're okay?"  
  
"Fine, thanks." Ryan nodded and kept walking down the hallway. She spotted John still talking to Vince so she snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Vince saw her and laughed.  
  
"John I think you've got something attached to your back."   
  
John smirked. "Yeah, this damn thing just won't leave me alone." Ryan removed her arms and pretended to pout. When John turned around, she turned and started tapping her foot. "And now she wants an apology. Women."  
  
"Have you met my wife?" Vince asked with a raised eyebrow. The object of that comment happened to be walking up.  
  
"Thank you dear," Linda McMahon said to her husband. "The things us girls put up with." She took Vince's hand and they went towards the offices. "You kids enjoy some time together." As they walked off, John wrapped his arms around Ryan.  
  
"I missed you beautiful." Ryan leaned back against him and sighed happily.   
  
"Not as much as I missed you." She turned and gave him a long kiss. "Or as much as I missed that."   
  
"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" he asked as they walked back to her office.  
  
"Not much. I'm still going over those stupid stat reports. They want Sam and I to figure out where the most popular signings were held during the last two years so we can schedule more in those places."  
  
"Sounds exciting."  
  
"Oh yeah. Most fun I've had in a awhile."   
  
"Excuse me, John?" A vaguely familiar voice interrupted. They turned to see the girl Ryan had knocked down a few minutes before.  
  
"Yes...Kelly, right?" She nodded and smiled.  
  
"You forgot your pen." She handed it to him, and Ryan couldn't help but notice that she stuck her chest out a bit. "Thanks again for the autograph."  
  
"Your welcome." Kelly looked at Ryan.  
  
"We just seem to be running into each other today, huh?" John smiled fondly at Ryan and took her hand.   
  
"She is kind of accident-prone."  
  
"Hey!" Ryan objected, and swatted his shoulder. "So are you." She looked back to Kelly, and noticed that her smile seemed to have frozen in place. "You must be Stephanie's new intern, Kelly."  
  
"I am. I didn't realize the two of you were together."  
  
"Have been for thirteen years now."  
  
"Oh, that's sweet. I've got to get back to Stephanie, but it was nice talking to you." She turned and walked away, not allowing Ryan or John to respond.  
  
"What was her issue?" John asked as they finally got back to her office.  
  
"She thinks you're hot. I ran into her in the hallway-literally- and she said she was on cloud nine because she had just met the hottest wrestler ever." Ryan mimicked her voice and twirled her hair. "Like, he was just so incredibly cute."  
  
"Ry, don't be cheesy."  
  
"Why not? SHe was trying to steal my man."   
  
"Yeah, hold in the laughter. It's just a harmless crush, I'm sure."  
  
"I know, I'm sure that's all it is."  
  
**********  
  
AN: This chapter is not great by far, but filler is an essential part of story telling. The most important thing was meeting Kelly. She is going to suck for the rest of the story.  
  
Lisa 


End file.
